


A Canadian Werewolf On Campus

by tristesses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, College, Cunnilingus, F/F, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Humanoid Werewolves, Light-Hearted, Monster Girls, Rough Sex, Sex While Transformed, Sexually Transmitted Monsterism, Spying, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses
Summary: There's something suspicious about Hayley Brown.





	A Canadian Werewolf On Campus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downjune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downjune/gifts).



> Your prompts were delightful and I loved writing this! Hope you like it!

There was something wrong with Hayley Brown from Ponderosa Village.

This, Mika knew for sure. What she was less sure about was _what,_ exactly, was wrong with Hayley. On the surface, she was actually pretty innocuous, just an ordinary-looking college girl, short and curvy with impossibly clear skin and straight dark hair. Like everyone else in their year, she was suffering from senioritis and had gone from giving about half a fuck about her appearance to giving no fucks at all, showing up at the lecture hall in pajama pants and a loose-fitting t-shirt, no makeup, hair in a messy bun at the top of her head. She looked exhausted half the time, eyes circled with dark rings like Rocket Raccoon. She was a geology major, and Canadian. That was probably the weirdest thing about her. Otherwise, she was all normal.

But something else was up. Item one: her eyes were the color of liquid gold—deep, swirling, alien; not anything that existed in the normal human spectrum of eye color. Item two: she had fangs, actual, real fangs, that bit into her lower lip when she smiled and made Mika shiver when she looked at them, as if her lizard brain was warning her that a predator was on the hunt nearby. Finally, item three, the most damning: she disappeared for three days out of the month, every month, coinciding with the full moon, and when she did show up, sometimes with scratches down her arms and legs, she was so tired and run-down she looked a bit like she'd been run over by a steamroller.

What Mika was saying, she supposed, was that Hayley was a werewolf.

Put like that, it sounded idiotic. Werewolves didn't exist, after all, not in the real world. But Mika was, well, _open-minded_ (though some might say _delusional_ ), and the facts added up. 

With a different magical creature, she might have let matters lie there, but werewolves were _dangerous._ If pop culture had taught Mika anything—and parts of it had to be accurate, with all the stories about werewolves out there—it was that werewolves were slavering beasts who could infect others with a bite, or, if not that, they were intelligent monsters driven by the malicious need to pass on their transformation. Dangerous. Mika didn't want to be in school with one.

(That was what she told herself to justify her spying, anyway. Curiosity wasn't enough of an excuse to salve her conscience.)

What she needed was proof. Which was why she was hanging out in a massive oak tree outside of Ponderosa Village on the night of the full moon, binoculars firmly in hand, peering into Hayley's window. She wasn't doing it for a sexual thrill, so that made it okay. Right? Right.

Hayley had shelled out the money to have a single suite, one of just a few offered in the dorm, so she was alone. There was no one in the rooms next to hers, either, Mika had discovered; a werewolf would need privacy to transform, obviously. But, conveniently for Mika, Hayley never bothered to shut her curtains, probably by virtue of living on the top floor and not imagining for a minute that someone would be crazy enough to climb the giant tree next to the dorm and peep into her window. In fact, the curtains were open right now, and Hayley was moving around in her room. It looked like she was rearranging things, cleaning off the floor—in preparation for her transformation? Mika zoomed in.

Then Hayley started taking off her clothes, and Mika blushed so red she could feel it burning her cheeks. She looked away hastily, but the other girl seemed happy to lounge around naked. Well, it was her own room, but it was damn inconvenient for Mika, who was trying to minimize the creepiness as much as possible. She kept her eyes down, glancing up now and then to make sure that Hayley was still there and was still naked. She was.

Mika was getting cold and stiff in the tree when the moon crested the horizon and Hayley began to transform.

For a moment, all Mika could do was hang on to her branch and think, _I was right. I was so fucking right, holy shit._ Then she grabbed for her binoculars with numb hands, focused them on Hayley's window, and watched an internet's worth of skeptics be proven wrong.

Hayley's transformation began with a howl. It didn't carry to Mika out in the tree, but she saw the distinctive O shape of Hayley's full lips before the girl started to shudder, hands flexing spasmodically at her sides as she tilted her head back like a wolf howling at the moon. She fell to her knees and stayed there, back arching hard, and Mika saw fur growing like grass along her back and sides. A fluffy tail had sprouted from her tailbone at some point ( _nice ass,_ thought the gay part of Mika that really should've been silent now), and her twisting hands and feet had grown claws. And her face— _holy shit._ Her face had rearranged itself to form a muzzle—Mika couldn't imagine how much that had to have hurt—and instead of human ears, she sported wolf ones, furry triangles sticking out of her hair.

Mika dropped her binoculars. Luckily, they were on a strap around her neck, so they didn't go plummeting out of the tree, but she didn't pick them back up. Werewolves _were_ real. Werewolves were _real_. No matter where she put the emphasis on the statement, it remained just as spectacular.

Wait, she was here to scope out the danger. Mika scrambled for her binoculars and lifted them up again. The werewolf had apparently finished transforming, still humanoid but distinctly inhuman. She was sitting at her desk with a book in her hand, reading.

"Um," Mika said. Hayley was… _studying,_ actually; Mika recognized the book from their shared class. But where was the beast? Where was the rending of flesh and the insatiable desire to kill? Mika had the niggling suspicion that the books and movies had led her astray. "What?"

As if she had heard her, Hayley looked up from her book and directly at Mika.

"Oh shit!" Mika squeaked, and dropped back to press herself against the trunk of the tree, pointing her binoculars down so the light wouldn't reflect off their lenses. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that Hayley wasn't going to barrel out of the dorm and eat her or something.

Nothing happened. When Mika cracked an eyelid, she saw that Hayley had gone back to her reading. She had a pair of glasses perched on top of her elongated muzzle, probably to correct for wolf-vision. Mika breathed a bit easier, and after her legs had stopped wobbling, she began to make her way down the tree. She bonked her knees against the trunk a few times, still preoccupied with what she'd seen, but a few scrapes and bruises were worth it for this. A real, live werewolf. Holy shit.

 

* * *

 

To say that Mika remained preoccupied with Hayley the werewolf was a huge understatement.

Nights two and three of the full moon came and went with little fanfare—Mika didn't dare sneak out to the tree again, and besides, it was fucking creepy to spy on Hayley now that she knew she wasn't dangerous—but Mika couldn't get the werewolf out of her head. She found herself thinking about Hayley in class, daydreaming about becoming a werewolf herself (what? It'd be _cool_ ), about the two of them going on runs under the full moon in some forest or another, or in a dry lake blanketed with night-blooming flowers, maybe along the ridge of the Grand Canyon. And there were the _other_ kind of daydreams, too, the ones that were inevitable the moment Mika saw Hayley naked. But even those were different than her usual sex dreams; those fantasies had teeth, and howling, and the feeling of rough fur rubbing against Mika's naked body.

On the fourth day after the transformation, Hayley returned to the daylight world. Mika learned this when Hayley marched up to her table in the university union, pulled out a chair with a loud scraping sound, and plopped herself down without asking permission. Mika stared. They had spoken a few times in the past, mostly when working on projects together, but they certainly weren't close enough to have little chats outside of class. Unless Hayley knew she knew…but how could she?

"Hey," Hayley said, her low voice husky and beautiful. Mika blushed, and didn't stop blushing as she tried and failed to avoid looking at the rest of Hayley: her lush lips, the curve of her clavicle, the hint of cleavage revealed by her tank top, and her muscular arms. "What's up?"

"Not much," Mika said, a little too high-pitched to be casual. "What's up with you?"

Hayley smiled at her, a predatory look full of fangs. Mika imagined those teeth on her neck and felt faint with either fear or lust or both.

"I know what you did," Hayley said.

Fear. It was definitely fear. "What?"

The smile hadn't dropped off Hayley's face.

"I know what you did," she repeated. She tapped her nose and arched an eyebrow at Mika. "Wolf's sense of smell, you know. My window was open. How much did you see?"

_I have no idea what you're talking about,_ Mika meant to say, but instead she whispered, "Everything."

"Everything?" Hayley asked, both eyebrows up now in an expression of exaggerated surprise. "And you didn't tell anyone? Not any of your friends, or the police?"

Mika snorted. She wasn't exactly rich in friends, and as for the police…"You know the cops wouldn't believe me. Anyway, you didn't look like you were going to—" a vague gesture "—go around and wreak havoc on campus, you know? So why tell anyone?"

Hayley was looking at her with a thoughtful expression that made Mika feel a bit like she was being evaluated as a good source of protein. 

"Interesting," Hayley said. "Very interesting."

"Is it?" Mika ventured.

"Very." Hayley tilted her head and her nostrils flared, taking in Mika's scent. Her golden eyes seemed to turn a shade darker, more intent. Mika licked her lips. "See, most people have one of two reactions to werewolves, historically." It was beyond bizarre to hear the word said out loud like that; Hayley saying it made it real, somehow. "They either want to hunt them or to become one. You didn't turn me in, so…"

Her voice trailed off. Mika stared. And stared. After a moment, Hayley's wolflike poise faded a bit to be replaced by a very human nervousness.

"You want to, right?" she pressed. "I can smell it on you. You want something from me. So what is it, if not the wolf?"

_I want two things from you, actually,_ Mika thought. Her mind was full of her daydreams from earlier—not the sexy ones, although those definitely were playing a role in her decision-making process, but the thought of her and Hayley running wild in the forest. The scent of musk, the caress of wind in her hair. The _freedom._

"Will it hurt?" she asked, barely audible. Hayley's eyes widened slightly, then she smiled again, that terrifying lupine smile that made Mika's skin break out in goosebumps and her thighs press together.

"There's more than one way to pass on the wolf," she said. "Biting hurts. The other…" The smile danced, turned sultry. "The other only hurts if you want it to."

_She couldn't possibly mean…_

"I'll take that option, then," Mika said decisively. Whatever it was, she'd find out soon enough. "When? Can we do it tonight?"

Hayley barked a startled laugh. "No, it has to wait for the full moon. Here, give me your number, I'll text you when it's time."

"I know the moon calendar," Mika said, though they exchanged numbers anyway. Hayley gave her a strange look, then laughed.

"I bet you do," she said, and to Mika's shock, she reached out and trailed a finger down Mika's cheek. "My favorite little stalker."

Mika blushed, and Hayley gave her a wink.

"Honestly, it'll be nice to have someone to share this with," she said, and shrugged. "See you next month."

"It's a date," Mika said, but Hayley was already walking away. She sat there and hugged herself, full of wonder and trepidation. Had she really just agreed to become a _werewolf?_ All because of a cute girl? 

In her defense, Hayley was _very_ cute, but truly, it was because the wild called to Mika, as it had since she first saw Hayley transform. In the end, she didn't have much of a choice but to say yes.

 

* * *

 

_Meet me @ my dorm at sundown. I'll let you in :)_

Mika read the message over and over, her hands trembling so much her phone shook. It was time.

_I'll be there,_ she tapped out in reply, and sent the message. Then she sat and stared at her hands. After tonight, she'd no longer be human. It was a lot to take in; Mika thought sometimes that she was being hasty, making a literally life-changing decision in the space of one conversation. Over the past month, she'd played out dozens of scenarios in her head: what if her parents found out? Would she only be able to date other werewolves? If she ever wanted kids, could she transform while pregnant? What if she couldn't find a job that let her take three days off each month? Did the ADA consider werewolfism a disability?

Mika clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle a hysterical little snicker. She was getting carried away again, imagining absurd scenarios that would most likely never happen. That had been happening all month. But she'd decided; she'd chosen this path once, and she chose it again a few nights ago, when she drove forty-five minutes into the woods and went on a night hike. It was cold enough to wear a jacket, but the sky was clear and the air was crisp, heavy with the scent of pine. There were animals lurking in the trees, hiding from her; she wasn't afraid of them. She'd crested the ridge, looked up at the waxing moon, and howled like a madwoman, startling an owl from its perch. She'd howled until her throat was sore, then hiked back to her truck and went home.

She'd decided.

That evening, she put on her best lingerie, light pink lace with cobalt accents, just in case, then pulled on a t-shirt and jeans and went to meet her maker. Hayley was waiting for her at the entrance to Ponderosa Village, keycard in hand to swipe them in.

"Hey," she greeted Mika. Mika said "hey" back, a little too quietly; she got terribly shy around pretty girls.

"You ready for this?" asked Hayley as she led them through the halls and to the elevator. Mika nodded emphatically.

"I'm _so_ ready," she said. "I've been waiting all month!"

Hayley only laughed. Together in the close quarters of the elevator, Mika could _smell_ her, a sort of animal musk that made Mika's mouth water. God, she hoped Hayley was into women, and into _her_ most of all, because with the wolf senses to accentuate Hayley's every scent and sound, Mika was sure she'd go crazy. She found herself leaning closer to Hayley, body swaying toward her like a plant to the sun. Hayley steadied her with a hand on the small of her back, and didn't move it. Mika's heartbeat thundered in her ears at the touch.

"This way," Hayley said, low and husky, and steered Mika toward her room. It was different than Mika'd anticipated, distinctly lacking in wolf paraphernalia but full of records and posters of bands she'd never heard of; she hadn't been able to see this much detail with her binoculars.

"So," Mika said when Hayley had shut the door and locked it with a soft click, "I don't really know what to expect from this."

"Well, like I told you, there are two options." Hayley leaned against the door, arms crossed, and gave Mika a measuring look. "There's the bite, which is most effective, and then there's the second option."

She wanted to make Mika ask. "What's the second option?"

Hayley smiled widely. "Sex."

"You're kidding me." Mika's heartbeat accelerated. The lingerie might have been a good idea after all.

"Nope."

"And you want that? Sex, I mean. With me?"

She sounded so pathetically earnest, practically begging for reassurance, and wished she could take it back. But maybe the helpless routine did it for Hayley, because in the space of seconds she had pinned Mika up against the wall, hand on her throat, golden eyes dark with intent.

"Mika," she said in a low voice, "I wanted you even before all this started."

And then she kissed her. And oh, fuck, it was a good kiss, a little rough, the way Mika liked it: shoved against the wall, a little bite, a little pressure on her throat. Mika moaned into the kiss and threaded her fingers through Hayley's thick hair, tugging lightly; Hayley growled, and, intrigued, Mika pulled harder. Hayley gasped against her mouth and her fingers spasmed on Mika's neck before she dragged them down, scraping Mika's throat and ripping up the front of her t-shirt with no effort at all.

"How—" Mika gasped, and Hayley said, "He- _llo_ , werewolf."

Mika was too busy shuddering at the sensation of Hayley's sharp teeth on her neck to answer. Her fangs pricked Mika's skin, drawing tiny droplets of blood to the surface, and she licked them up with a little growl in the back of her throat; kissed down the column of Mika's throat to her collarbone, where she licked and sucked bruises into her skin. Delicious shivers were running through Mika, a slow heat rising in her groin, and she pulled Hayley's hair until the werewolf hissed under her breath and grabbed Mika by the wrists, slamming them against the wall. Her joints ached under the pressure—Hayley was much stronger than an average human—but Mika loved it, could already imagine the rings of bruises she'd wear like bracelets under her hoodies for the next few days.

"You're a little tease, you know that?" Hayley began, then visibly checked herself as she noticed Mika's lingerie. "Fuck, look at you. Did you dress up for me?"

"Maybe I did," Mika threw back. "Like it?"

"Love it." Hayley let go of her wrists, but when Mika dropped her hands back to her sides, she earned herself a little slap in the face and a stern warning to "leave them up there."

Mika put her hands back up, over her head with her wrists crossed, exposing her body to Hayley completely. Hayley took a step back and looked her over, hunger in her eyes.

"Nice," she said, and caressed Mika's breasts, tracing along the scalloped line of sheer pink lace before cupping her breasts fully, rubbing her thumbs over her peaked nipples. Mika's hands clenched and she arched her back into the caress; it was as if Hayley's touch went directly to her clit, already throbbing with need.

"Nice," Hayley repeated. Stroked her breasts some more, then ran a claw—Mika was already thinking of them as claws, although Hayley hadn't transformed yet—down Mika's stomach, then back up her torso, caressing her neck again. Mika closed her eyes and leaned closer.

"You're so docile," Hayley said. She sounded a little disapproving. Mika felt a flare of indignation; docile, huh? She'd show Hayley docile. Her eyes flew open and she grabbed Hayley by the shoulders and spun her around, so that Hayley was the one slammed against the wall and Mika was absolutely in charge. Hayley growled and snapped at her; Mika slapped her across the face, and was rewarded with the sight of Hayley staring at her dumbly, golden eyes alight with lust. 

"Yeah, so docile," Mika said. She was breathing hard; this was one hell of a thrill, topping a werewolf. She fisted Hayley's hair again, making her gasp just like she had before, and yanked hard, earning a yelp, and dragged her bodily to the bed by her hair. Hayley was snorting and panting and, when Mika looked closely, her eyes were glassy with tears. Mika threw her on the bed—Hayley went without protest—and wondered if she should apologize. Hayley answered her question by grabbing her by the wrists and seizing her mouth in a hungry kiss.

"Mmm," Mika said eloquently, and pulled back. "Take off your shirt."

"Take off your jeans," Hayley shot back. Mika fumbled with her buttons and zip, trying to keep one eye on Hayley and nearly falling off the bed in the process. Fuck, Hayley was beautiful; without her clothes, she was compact and golden and had the sort of curves that warranted a warning sign, wide hips with a thatch of dark hair between her legs and full breasts with very suckable nipples. Mika flung her pants off then flung herself at Hayley, gripping her hard by her thighs and pulling her forward to leave bite marks all over her legs and belly.

"Holy _shit,_ Mika," panted Hayley, grabbing her hair and tugging her closer. "I had no idea—bite _harder._ "

Mika did, deep enough to bruise. Hayley cried out and shoved Mika flat on the bed, climbing on top of her to straddle her hips.

"You're amazing," she breathed. With her legs spread like this, Mika could smell her, a musky, earthy scent that made her mouth water. She wanted to get her mouth on Hayley's cunt, wanted to feel her dripping down her fingers. She told her so, and Hayley made an indescribable noise of both surprise and arousal.

"It'll have to wait until after the transformation," she said, a little breathily, since Mika was taking advantage of their position and was toying with her nipples, running her tongue over the pert bumps over and over. "That's—oh my god—that's how the wolf is transmitted, body fluids—"

"You're telling me that werewolfism is an STD?" asked Mika, and Hayley snorted.

"This is not the time to be talking about— _augh._ "

"What? Are you okay?" Mika sat up fully as Hayley clambered off her, collapsing in the center of the room.

"Yeah—moonrise."

" _Oh._ "

This close, the process was a little more nightmarish than it had been from the tree. There was no snapping of bones or tearing of flesh like there was in the stories—Hayley didn't change her shape enough for that, Mika guessed—but watching her nails harden into claws, watching the fur push through the surface of her skin like needles, seeing her fangs grow long and her face reshape itself, and hearing the pop as her tail tore through the skin at the base of her spine was all a bit overwhelming; Mika felt faint.

But Hayley's eyes stayed the same, those exquisite glowing golden eyes, and so did her curves, though where was once smooth skin was now covered by a layer of bronze fur on her back and sides, racing up her arms and legs to cover her hands and feet. She shuddered as the last of the transformation wrung her out, on her hands and knees, then glanced up at Mika. Her eyes were feral and her fangs were long, and Mika could easily imagine that muzzle covered in the blood of a fresh kill. It made Mika wet just thinking about it.

Enough of Hayley was left post-transformation to read a book, so Mika didn't have any compunctions about going to the werewolf and shoving her flat on her back. Hayley growled playfully and snapped at her; Mika snapped her teeth back, then did one better and went for Hayley's neck. Her teeth dug into the thick fur and nipped at Hayley's skin; Hayley dug her claws into Mika's back and pushed her down, toward the juncture of her thighs.

"I see how it is _,"_ Mika said, or almost said, because then Hayley's legs were parting and her juicy cunt was displayed for Mika like a feast, edged with thick brown fur. Mika dived right in, burying her face in it and lapping at Hayley like she was ambrosia.

_This is what's going to change me,_ she thought with a dizzy thrill, and swallowed the fluids dripping down her face and into her mouth. It felt final, like death or perhaps like rebirth. _I'm not human anymore._

She groaned and opened her mouth wider, licking up Hayley's arousal, sticky liquid that tasted like flowers and smelled of the musk of animals. Hayley's hands were in her hair, her claws pricking her scalp; Mika could feel blood trickling from a scratch that had gone a little too deep. She didn't mind the cut, nor did she mind it when Hayley arched her back and thrust her hips against Mika's face, riding her like she didn't realize Mika needed to breathe. And for this, she didn't.

Hayley's clit was a hard little nub peeking out from her folds. Mika found it with her tongue and danced circles around it before a growl from Hayley (that sounded a little bit like the words "fucking tease") made her drop the coy act and suck it, tongue rubbing the tip of her clit while her lips worked around it. As she'd discovered, Hayley liked it rough. Hayley was jerking and twitching above her, fingers clenching spasmodically in Mika's hair, her cunt fluttering as she got closer and closer to orgasm. And then she was gone, gone, gone, spasming and howling. Mika didn't pull back until she was done; then she climbed on top of Hayley and straddled her, Hayley's leg in between Mika's thighs.

Mika was sensitive; it didn't take much stimulation to get her off, and the rub of Hayley's soft fur against her clit was more than enough. She ground against Hayley's thigh, smearing her fluids all over, and did her best to keep her eyes open and on Hayley; Hayley, who was staring at her with lupine eyes and a smile on her wolf mouth, baring her fangs. Hayley, whose grip on Mika's hips was going to leave ripe purple bruises later. Hayley, who—who tasted so good on her tongue, who had fucked her face like it was the only thing she'd ever need, who— _fuck_ —Mika groaned as the heat built in her stomach and finally exploded, pulsing ripples reverberating through her body. She shuddered and collapsed over Hayley, who caught her and gently rolled her to the side. 

"Wow," she said finally, once she'd caught her breath. Hayley woofed in agreement. She curled against the werewolf, smoothing her fingers through her fur, and added, "Does this happen right away? Like, will I transform tomorrow night?"

Hayley shrugged. She didn't seem able to speak English with her muzzle like this.

"Because I'm just saying, we might have to repeat the process tomorrow, just to be safe."

Hayley couldn't speak English, but she definitely could laugh. Mika wrapped her arms around her werewolf girlfriend—could she call her her girlfriend yet? Better ask later—and thought, _Tomorrow, I transform._

_Tomorrow, I become somebody else._

Although in a way, she already had.


End file.
